An Unexpected Child
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: Originally published by Cooljoe64, this story is now mine to finish where he left off. Anyway, the Mistress discovers that she is pregnant with the Warden's baby and is forced to decide not only what to do with it, but whether or not to include its father into its life. Did I mention that Warden is also working on his craziest project yet?
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit!" she yelled.

She was in shock and fear. This couldn't be happening, right? The Mistress was pregnant and she knew all too well who the father was. Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be the Warden? She had lost control that day. She didn't know why. One moment she was herself, the next she lost all control of the world around her. She came to and found herself in bed with Warden. Oh, how she dread that day! She at first thought it was a dream but realized she was nude in the same bed as him. Her whole world shattered that time. She was glad to get out immediately. However she still had that fear. That fear of the risk of having a child.

"Idiot!" she yelled, swooping her arm across the desk and throwing everything off.

Why that damn overgrown child never put on a condom was beyond her. She hated him for that. When she arrived back at Ultraprison, she quickly got herself tested. She didn't know what the Warden did to himself, or if there were others. But thankfully she was clean of any and all STDs. However a few weeks passed and she got nausea, starting throwing up, not feeling well more and more often. Finally her doctor deemed her pregnant. She at first refused to believe this. She took the test many times and they all came up positive. And now she was angry, angry because she never really wanted to have a child and she definitely didn't want it to be from the Warden. But reality can be a bitch sometimes. She could get the child aborted, but she hesitated when that choice came up. She could very well just abort the baby and go back to her duties like nothing happened. Still she didn't want to. It was her child. Still she didn't believe that she would be ready to raise it.

"What to do.." she muttered rubbing her hand against her forehead.

She was stressed by this. She just wanted to strangle The Warden now. But if she would have the child, she could not bear to tell him or her that she killed her father. But then again he was practically an insane killer with a mind of a child. Would that be worse? She sat back on her chair before dozing off.

Meanwhile at Superjail, the Warden was in his office. He was finalizing his newest boredom reliever. Ten inmates, or wait, make that a hundred inmates would go through his newest and greatest invention. A single tunnel would be it, along with electric water, spliced animals, and shifting floors for more tunnels. Hell, it would be a maze of violence. The Warden quickly scratched a single tunnel and started to draw a maze. He would later add some more crazy ideas. Plus, he would soon have lunch with the Doctor to discuss his recent splicing. Oh, how fun it would be!

"JARED!" he yelled.

"Y-yes sir?" came the response.

"I want you to look at this. It's a maze soon to be filled with all kinds of my inventions. I was thinking a hundred inmates, but they may die so how about a thousand?"

"Sir, I don't think that anyone could survive your maze." said Jared

"Why, thank you, Jared."

Jared was about to speak what he really meant but the Warden would be oblivious to it.

"You know spliced animals, electric water, and shifting tunnels aren't enough. No I need something BIG!" he exclaimed.

"What do you think?" he held up a little blue diamond. Inside was Hunter still banging against the glass.

"Haha, don't worry. Alice doesn't know I took you." he whispered.

"Wait! That's it! I got it, Jared! A NEW IDEA!" he yelled

Jared just stood there motionless. He could honestly care less about what the Warden was about to say, but still this was his job. Listening but not caring.

"Since Alice and, um, Hunter hate each other, I have the perfect solution to bring them together. Now, ten thousand inmates-"

"Wait, what happen to a thousand?" asked Jared

"Jared, shut up. Now, ten thousand inmates will be in the center of my maze and must escape Alice and Hunter who will start from opposite sides of the maze. They will slowly kill through the dozens of inmates and Alice and Hunter will realize they have much in common and get along."

"Sir, do you actually believe that ten thousand inmates will make Alice and Hunter get along?" Jared perked an eyebrow.

"You know you're right. Better make it 50,000 inmates!"

"But sir-"

"Not now, it's almost lunch time, and the Doctor has a few surprises for me. Oh, and Jailbot!" he yelled before the robot came crashing through his roof.

The Warden got the blueprints for the maze.

"I need you to build this around the Earth's core."

"The Earth's core?!" yelled Jared.

Somehow, he could never see an end to the Warden's insane fantasies. The robot quickly left, eager to get started.

"You know, Jared, we need to have an audience."

"I'm sure we can fill the seats with inmates-"

"Nah, we need more than inmates. We need some more people, like peers."

"Like Ultraprison?" asked Jared. It was really the only prison that came toe to toe with Superjail.

"Puff, like I'm inviting her to my Superjail."

"Well then, we could invite some Wardens from New York."

"What? No, those people run their prisons so plain and boring. Find and send the invites to Ultraprison. I'll be surprised if they actually come." he said.

Still he was wondering. He could freak out the Mistress out with the maze. And it'd be even greater to have her inmates in the maze. Another bet?

"JARED! I want those invites sent right away!" he yelled.

"This could be fun." he muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Warden watched Jailbot complete the construction of the maze within the hour. Oh, how he could only dream of seeing the game put into action! But he was the Warden and what he thought of, he turned it into reality. Now all he had to do was fill the maze with 100,000 prisoners. He determined 50,000 wasn't fit enough.

Meanwhile, down below, the Doctor was busy filling in the Warden's demands for the massive planned maze.

"Herr Varden, I'm glad zu could make it!" he exclaimed.

"Of course, Doctor. Now show me, how it's going?" he asked happily.

The Warden always loved the Doctor's surprises.

"Zust step thou ze doors." The Doctor pointed to a steel door that had every sign of "Warning: Don't open the door." Of course being the child he was, the Warden rushed straight to it.

"So just in here?"

"Yea."

The Warden slowly opened the door, peeking through before quickly shutting it.

"Wait, this isn't smart. I need someone to go in first."

...

"You want me to what? asked Jared.

"Just go through those doors and tell me what you see." said the Warden, pushing Jared to the door.

"Why does it say warning?"

The Warden then shoved Jared into the room. He eagerly awaited to hear a gorilla like sound and hear Jared getting beat up.

"So what do you see?"

"Eh, darkness."

"And anything else?"

"Um, no."

"What, ugh, Doctor?"

"Don't look at me." The Doctor held his hands up defensively

The Warden, growing tired of this, decided to walk in himself.

"Ugh, what's that smell?"

There was no answer

"Um, Jared?"

The smell of smoke reached his nose. He walked a little further before coming across a fried corpse that was barely breathing.

"Ugh, Jared, ever heard of a shower?"

"Help me..." muttered Jared.

Suddenly something hoped on to the Warden's shoulders. For a brief moment, the Warden thought he would feel a surge of pain only to feel the softness of an animal rubbing up against his neck.

To his surprise, it was the cutest, softest thing he had ever seen. About 3 feet long, a fox like snake was slithering around the Warden's neck.

"Ohh, this is pretty nice. JARED! Could you get up? I'm not paying you to sleep."

Jared managed to get himself up despite having multiple third degree burns, but hey. When working for the Warden, you build a tolerance to the pain. The Warden was already gone, so Jared simply walked out of the room, groaning to himself.

...

The Mistress was looking at the screen Nova presented her. The Warden was hosting a "special event" and had actually sent an invite. Of course her first thought was "Hell no, not since last time." But then she remembered the child and the question presented itself again. Should she tell him?

"Cherice? Should I tell him?"

The Mistress lowered her eyes to see Cherice slaving away at her stone like toenails

"Well, um..." she stuttered, knowing full well the insanity of The Warden. Still she could understand her boss's difficult position.

"This would be a good thing to talk to Jared about." she thought before an idea clicked.

"Um, maybe you should, eh, accept his invite and see where it goes from there." she said with a nervous grin, knowing it wasn't the greatest answer.

"Yes, I suppose I should at least accept his invite." said the Mistress with a nasty voice. She could only imagine what "special event" she would be in store with. Still, she kinda did want to talk about this, though the decision to tell him was tearing her apart. So she decided she would accept his invite and see what happens from there.

...

The Warden was reclining on his chair in his office, imagining the future blood and gore soon to happen. Guts, arms, and legs flying everywhere and hearing the cries and screams of the inmates. Oh, he could already feel the boredom leaving him! His computer screen popped up saying the Mistress accepted his invite. He smiled at this, happy to know he would give her one hell of a ride.

_Let me show you what Superjail is made of._ he thought

He then remembered he had to get the "main events". He already had Hunter and now it was time to get Alice. He was about to get up when he remembered he could just gas her room and have Jailbot get her. After all, it was _perfectly normal_ in his mind to install concealed gas chambers in everyone's rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mistress was on her ship headed towards Superjail. Along the way a thousand things were bothering her mind like what was his "special event?" How long would she be able to stand him? But most importantly was if she should tell him she was pregnant with his child. She played out a number of scenarios in her head. One involved him freaking out and rejecting it was his. (After all, it happened to her mother.) Another one involved him simply laughing nervously while he dashed away, and another involving him accepting it, but like that was gonna happen. Even if she did tell him, what then? How would he react? She sighed to herself, being torn on what to do. She was about to doze off before she suddenly felt sick. She quickly ran to the bathroom before puking into the toilet.

...

The Warden was in a pretty damn good mood. Today was the day! His Earth's Core maze was finished and soon 500,000 prisoners would fill it. Yeah, he suddenly decided 100,000 wasn't enough in his eyes. He waited near the docking station, eager for the Mistress to come. Being the only Warden who ran a prison like him, he was growing impatient for her to come. Normally he would leave and have Jared do this, but considering there was nothing better to do, he simply waited until he saw the ship in the horizon.

"About time." he muttered, tapping his foot.

The ship landed with a thud and the doors opened, a ramp shooting out of it. Out stepped Bruce, then that robot, um, um, eh he forgot the name, then that girl that looked like a female Jared, and finally the Mistress. He smiled, but not a cheerful one, more like a "I'm gonna rub it in your face" kind of smile.

"I am The Warden, AND WELCOME TO SUPERJAIL!" he yelled, his arms flapping in the air. The others were unfazed by this.

"Must you always yell?" mumbled the The Mistress.

"No, but I like to. Besides, I can't forget that bet you lost in."

The Mistress felt like strangling him, but feeling ill, she let it slide.

"Come now, we don't have much time! The special event is gonna begin soon!" he exclaimed.

A hovercraft with a similar face like Warden came to the ground on cue and they all boarded.

"I'm so glad you make it. I thought I would have to get those boring New York Wardens to fill the seats."

The Mistress merely mumbled, not feeling well again. It did not help especially being in the air. Not to mention it was starting to gnaw her mind on whether she should tell him.

"You don't look so good…" said the Warden. "Are you alright?"

She was briefly caught off guard that he was actually showing concern before she threw up all over him.

"Ugh! Great, now I have to change. JAILBOT!"

The tombstone robot came flying out of nowhere before it moved its arms at a rapid pace, cleaning the Warden in a matter of seconds.

"Much better." he said before continuing to piloting the hovercraft before shooting down under the ground.

The Mistress felt like releasing everything but nothing else came out. She then noticed how hungry she was.

"I hope you actually remembered to serve something to your guests." she bitterly remarked.

"Why of course, I am a chef." he said, transforming his hat in a chef's one.

His cane turned into an oven, while a pan slipped from his sleeve. He cooked no more than two seconds before shoving the pan to her. She noticed how well the steak was.

"Oh, um…"

Before she could answer, it grew legs and a month before attempting to take a bite out of the Mistress.

"DAHHAHA, NOVA!"

The robot jumped too, burning the little thing to death. The Warden merely darted his head towards the opposite way singing a tune, not really wanting to hear the Mistress scold him again. But unknown to him, the Mistress had not plans for that, already tired.

"Well...let's go to the event and, um, eat there." said the Warden.

...

Alice woke up in a dark cell and saw Jared with a nervous grin.

"Oh, you're up."

"What the hell just happened?" she demanded in her dark tone.

"Um well, you see, um, you're part of the Warden's, eh, special event."

"What!?"

"Well, half a million men will compete for survival and you and Hunter must, um, make up." said Jared getting more nervous.

"Like hell I'm staying here." Alice made her way to the door and punched it only to realize how thick it was.

"Reinforced steel and concrete." said Jared.

Alice attempted to swipe Jared to demand to get out of here only for her hand to go through his body.

"Yea, I thought for my safety that a hologram would do."

"Okay… I'll play his game, but here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna twist that cheating bitch's head off and then I'm coming for you."

Jared nearly gagged and before he could response, Alice smashed the hologram projector. She then leaned against the wall with full intent on winning and killing Hunter. The walls then opened above her and the massive heat flooded the room. She realized she was above the Earth's core.

"Man, is it hot." she thought, starting to sweat. She looked above to see a massive complex maze and she looked further to see a giant throne.

"WELCOME, PEOPLE, TO SURVIVAL DAY!" yelled the Warden on the megaphone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Survival Day? What a stupid name._ was all the Mistress could think. She looked down below, deciding to enjoy whatever was in store.

"I'm so glad you all volunteered for such a daring task!" yelled the Warden, hanging from the balcony.

"I didn't sign up for this!" an inmate protested. He got voices of approval.

"Wait, didn't I tell you the reward?"

The giant maze was filled with awe as the thousands of inmates lined up to see this deadly reward.

"Whoever survives the maze gets to be free from Superjail!" exclaimed The Warden

"Free? We've had that offer too many times and we always end up dying." yelled the smart inmate.

"Yes, give us something better!" yelled the Pakistani inmate.

"Right...On your mark...get set...BEGIN!" Warden shouted, pulling a lever.

The maze began to move, already sending about a hundred inmates into the lava. Everyone started going berserk, screaming, and thrashing each other.

"What are we gonna do?" asked a panic stricken Ash.

"We're all gonna die!" yelled one of the inmates before a piece of jagged rock impaled him.

"Relax, fellas. I got a plan."

While the smart convict talked with his inner circle of friends who seemed to be miraculously avoiding the death around them, another development above was taking place.

"Fun, don't you think?" asked the Warden in a high pitch childish tone.

The Mistress merely shrugged. Usually, she enjoyed this carnage. After all, it happened about everyday in Ultraprison, but other things occupied her mind.

"And now for the finishing touch" said The Warden.

He took a diamond concealed within his chest out before flicking it. A brief bright light followed before a naked blonde lady flew put of it.

"You keep a naked lady with you at all times trapped in that diamond? That's low, Warden, even for you." said The Mistress

"What? No, this is merely for the games. I'll admit we were in a relationship. Right, Hunter?" he yelled.

Hunter already fucking broke a guy's head off before karate kicking it above. The speed of the severed head ran into the Warden's own, which dazed him.

"It's a little strained now." muttered The Warden before blacking out.

Meanwhile below, the sex starved men slowly encircled Hunter. The perverted inmate ran right to her.

"Oh man, it's been so long." he said in his high pitched voice. He attempted to grope her only to have his arm snapped like a twig.

"Screw it! I'm tired of going solo!" yelled another inmate before the others all started rushing off to Hunter. Needless to say, they all found themselves being sliced and diced to pieces. Severed heads, arms, legs, fingers and toes all filled the maze.

"Come on, let's beat this dead joint." said the smart inmate. They slowly made their way to a door, only to see it had been thrashed open by none other then Alice.

"Anyone that's gonna stand in my way better have a death wish!" she shouted.

The little group of inmates merely moved aside and the inmates that didn't get the message found themselves dead on the floor.

The floors then started to move. Trapdoors became active, further killing multiple inmates.

"Now you have to admit. This is pretty fun." said the Warden, leaning off the balcony to get a closer look at the carnage.

The Mistress simply mumbled, already strangely tired despite having done nothing.

"Well, I suppose we can eat now. All this slaughtering is making me hungry." the Warden announced, transforming his hat into a Chef's one.

"Puff. I've seen your cooking, Warden, and I'd like to live."

The Warden simply frowned.

"Fine. Have it your way, but I'll have you know the inmates just love it. JAILBOT, bring Charles."

In seconds, a random inmate came.

"Here, try this." said the Warden, stuffing a spoonful of soup into his month.

"See? They like it."

Within seconds, snakes burst out of his stomach and ripped his eyes out. He ran screaming before falling from the balcony and dying upon impact when he hit the ground.

The Mistress burst into a fit of laugher at his pathetic attempt to cook and his even worse attempt to prove how good it was.

"Guess he didn't even have the stomach to handle your food!" she mocked, laughing further.

"Ugh! Charles was, eh, a bad inmate, so yea. JAILBOT!"

The robot came into the room before shooting out a giant table all filled with food of all sorts.

The Mistress stopped laughing, looking the massive plates of food in front of her, and knowing how hungry she was, she dove in instantly.

"That's funny." he said

"What is?" she mouthed, food stuffed in her mouth.

"You call me an 'overgrown manchild.'" he mimicked "And yet you eat like a pig." he said as if sounding proud of his insult.

He stood their triumphant before feeling a pie slap onto his face.

"I didn't feel like coming up with an insult so I just felt like throwing something in your face."

"Why you... JAIL-"

Before he could finish, another pie slapped onto his face. His anger rose and he started pouncing at her before slipping and hitting the table, causing the fountain of fudge to spill over him. He then heard laugher. He attempted to get up before, only to crash down. He then felt a hand.

"Sometimes, Warden, I feel sorry for you." she said.

"I doubt that." he said, attempting get up only for him to slip and bring the Mistress with him. They ended up crashing into the railing before starting their long fall down.

"Warden, I guess it might be a good time for you to do something." she said sternly.

"Stop worrying. I'll, um..." He tried to reach for his hat and cane, only to realize he dropped them when he slipped.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" he panicked, hugging The Mistress.

"You think you could break my fall?" he pleaded before receiving a smack in the face

Jailbot then swooped in, saving them both and brought them back up to the balcony.

"Well that was, eh..."

"Forget it, FORGET IT!" she yelled

"Forget what?"

"Nothing you overgrown manchild!" she stormed out but quickly got a plate of pasta before walking away.

"Mistress, don't go." he pleaded with her. "Come back."

But his plea fell on deaf ears.

"What's her problem?" he asked Jailbot before sitting back down and overlooking the heaps of bodies below.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, did you tell him yet?" Cherice asked her boss.

"About what?" Mistress asked irritably, eating her pasta as she did so.

"You know..." Cherice let on.

"You know what?" Mistress snapped. "He can go fuck himself because he blew his only chance of treating me like a real lady! All he seems to care about is himself. That...that...overgrown manchild...can..." She then began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'll just go get some cheesecake, if there's any."

Mistress then handed her plate of pasta over to Cherice and went back outside.

While Warden was simultaneously moping over Mistress stomping off over his error and watching the progression of the maze, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and saw- who else? - Mistress.

"Oh, Mistress!" he cried dramatically. "You came back for me!"

"Actually, no." Mistress contradicted. "I'm only here for cheesecake. That's it."

Warden eyed a tray of plain cheesecake and looked back at Mistress nervously.

"Are you sure you're only here for that?" he asked uncertainly. "Don't you want to see how the maze is playing out?"

Mistress reluctantly agreed and helped herself to some cheesecake. Once again, she couldn't help but notice how oddly tired she was.

Meanwhile, down below, the inmates that still had all their body parts were struggling to get through the maze. One of them, an 18-year-old Southwestern American Anglo-Saxon named Harley, had been so anxious to get out alive that he was in the early stages of having a panic attack. The smart inmate Bennett, however, didn't seem so worried. They had already managed to get past Alice and Hunter, although a few of them were unfortunate enough to lose their lives at this point. Now only an actual Cerberus, a sinkhole booby trap, pop-up spikes, and a giant mutant hawk were waiting for them while they neared the end.

"Bennett?" Harley nervously spoke up as they walked through the corridors. "I'd rather be back in my cell than here."

"We all would, kid. We all would." Bennett replied assuringly.

"That's not true." a Native American inmate named Caleb Stringarrow contradicted. "I'd like to die going through this maze so I can finally be free of this hellhole."

"Alright. Have it your way, Caleb." Bennett said, pushing him forward as he said so. "Some of us hoped you'd die anyway."

Caleb gulped and looked back at the others. He thought of them being jerk-offs for offering to sacrifice him first and was thinking of numerous ways for karma to get back at them when suddenly...

"Look!" one of the other inmates shouted.

He pointed at a large dog that looked much like a St. Bernard except that it was the size of a large polar bear and it had two other heads that grew from its shoulders. Its fur was wholly white and it had a vengeful look in all six of its puke-green eyes. From the looks of it, it had gone through many horrible scientific experiments.

One of the dog's heads sniffed at Harvey and then chomped down on him until only his legs were shown.

"Holy shit!" another inmate yelled. "Run!"

The Cerberus chased after the remaining inmates, Bennett and Caleb included.

Above all the havoc the Cerberus was currently wreaking upon the participants, Mistress had brought it to Warden's attention that she was feeling sleepy and so Jailbot had been sent to find a comfortable lounging chair for her.

"Mistress, please tell me what's going on." Warden begged of her. "I'm starting to really feel concerned."

"Alright." Mistress yawned. "I'll tell you...right after this nap."

She settled into the lounging chair that Jailbot had just brought over and dozed off. Aside from one instant where she woke up because she had to puke, nothing disturbed her while she slept. Finally, Mistress woke up again while Warden checked on the maze. He was rather amused when he saw the Cerberus eating a few of the inmates in the maze and felt that he'd only be happier from there.

"Hey!" he heard Mistress shout and he jumped into the air like a frightened armadillo.

"Don't do that!" he squealed.

"I'm ready to tell you now." Mistress said. "Are you ready to hear what I'm about to say?"

"Yes, please!" Warden answered anxiously. "God, I'm starting to feel almost horrible for bringing you and the ladies, well, and Bruce here!"

"Alright then."

She thought carefully of what to tell him at first, but went instead with saying it outright.

"Warden... I'm pregnant."

Warden's eyes widened a bit upon hearing it. He paused for a mere minute before he could finally speak.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just tell me when you first came here today, but okay..."

_He seems to be taking this well._ Mistress thought when Warden paused again. _But I suppose that's because he doesn't know the other part of it._

"Are you sure?" Warden finally asked after his second minute-long pause.

"Yes." Mistress replied. "How sure am I? I had to take a pregnancy test several times and it came back positive every single time."

"Well, uh..." Warden was stumped on what to ask next. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Of course I do!" Mistress smirked. "I'm looking right at him."

Warden's eyes widened once again, only this time with much more shock and anxiety.

"Wait a minute." he stuttered. "You don't really think...you must be thinking of someone else...I mean, come on."

But Mistress stared and stared at him, her certainty unwavering.

"Um, would you excuse me for a minute?" he asked in the politest way he could.

He abruptly left her behind on the balcony and walked off to the other side of the building. He then screamed so loudly that it actually hurt the Cerberus's ears, giving the remaining inmates the chance to finally get away from the beast and reach for the exit. After a while, he came back to the balcony and without warning, broke down and began to cry.

"What's the matter, my boy?" Mistress asked her baby daddy.

"Really?!" Warden snapped. "You're going to ask that when you just told me I am going to be the father of some... some... hellspawn?! This is the worst thing to happen to me! Please! Please! I don't want this..."

With those last words, he was still crying and he now found himself shedding his tears on her shoulder.

"What are we even supposed to do now?" he asked, still crying.

"Don't ask me that." Mistress replied. "I'm just as lost as you are."

Nevertheless, Mistress felt that she'd find a way somehow to get through it, either with or without Warden to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the Earth's Core maze had been over with, only a handful of inmates remained: Bennett Broderick the smart one, Caleb Stringarrow the Native American, Lord Stingray, Gary and his little companion Bird, the perverted inmate, the juggalo, Nicky the greaser, Gavin Archer the English import, the Pakistani, Errol Miser the Belgian import, Gregory Reese the schizophrenic, and oddly enough Jacknife.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" most of the survivors shouted at the same time once they opened the door to the exit.

"We went through Hell for this?!" Gavin yelled, pointing at the barren, lifeless land that was behind that door.

"Why, yes." Errol answered cheerfully. "You see, the reward for completing the maze was freedom..."

"Oh, shut up!" Gavin yelled at the delicate-appearing platinum-blonde Belgian teen. "God, I can't believe you're acting so jolly over all this."

"Well, this was stupid." Caleb bluntly announced. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go kill myself."

"Go right ahead!" the Pakistani shouted at Caleb while he walked back inside. "Who'd want to see you again anyway?"

Caleb slammed the door shut behind him and no one saw him alive again. The remaining survivors shrugged it off and contemplated on what to do with their newfound freedom.

"What's that? You want me to do what to Errol?" Gregory asked an empty space of air. "Violate him? But he's so innocent. He doesn't deserve to have his virginity taken away like that. Or does he?"

He then turned his head slowly to Errol and gave him a smile that gave him goosebumps all around. Gregory then pounced Errol and started to rip off his coveralls.

"Welp, one burnt up in Hell and one flew over the cuckoo's nest." Gavin murmured to himself. "We're done for."

Meanwhile, back at Superjail, Warden and Mistress still stood in the balcony, looking over the now-vacant maze.

"It's a shame this is all over..." Warden murmured. "I really enjoyed the entertainment."

"Well, you seem better off with your life now. I don't suppose you can actually look forward to a child of your own..." Mistress also murmured.

Warden's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Now what's wrong?" Mistress asked, annoyance starting to build up.

"What you just said." Warden asked, closer to crying again. "It reminded me of my own daddy..."

"Now what about your father?"

"All my life, he compared me to the others. All my life..."

"Oh, really?"

"Even now, he seems to compare me from beyond the grave. He made me who I am today and I feel ashamed at times because of that. Surely, your father wasn't psychologically abusive to you or forcing you to commit and witness heinous crimes."

"Well, that's not true..."

"Oh, thank God."

"...because I never got to know him."

"I'm sorry..."

The two embraced each other as they exchanged their backstories for the majority of time. When they finally finished their conversation, night had fallen. Mistress was a bit confused at first and when she looked over Warden's shoulder, she saw Bruce waiting at the entrance.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked his mistress.

"Just a minute, Bruce." Mistress replied. "I need to do one last thing first."

Mistress brushed her hand against Warden's cheek to wipe off his tears.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured softly. "I had no idea..."

After the two prisons exchanged goodbyes for the night, Warden secretly hoped she would come back soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks for the many downloads and praises, fellow readers. I shall be grateful that you are cheering me on as I continue Cooljoe64's legacy by finishing his fanfic. Keep it going and remember: Criticism is always welcome, so long as it's constructive.

-Voltalia

A couple months later, the Mistress was finally beginning to show. She no longer had to worry about the morning sickness, but her cravings intensified. For some reason, she found herself attracted to raw meat (which gave the rest of the staff reason for concern lest she'd get tapeworms, especially in her condition) and felt the urge to binge on chocolates. Lavender, which was one of her favorite scents in the world, was now repulsive to her and instantly gave her headaches. But one surprising outcome from her accidental pregnancy was more obvious than the rest: sometimes, Mistress even found herself being really horny, so much so that she would try to hump anything and anyone she saw if given the chance.

Normally whenever Mistress woke up to start up the daily routines at Ultraprison, she would've gotten up somewhere around 5:00 AM. But seeing how her unborn child was apparently taking up more and more of her stamina, she often slept in later. For this reason, she had recruited herself an assistant who was to work for her until she had her baby and to help out with the tasks that had now become more difficult for her to perform.

Her assistant was a lovely strawberry-blonde young woman, probably either 18 or 19, who went by the name Anais. She had recently converted to Islam and so she was mainly seen wearing a dark green hijab that managed to cover up her beautiful hair that reached all the way to her shoulder blades. She had ears that were almost as pointed as an elf's, save for the fact that the tips were mostly rounded. The ears seemed rather fitting for her slender, oval face which sat upon a neck as thin as a stilt as the rest of her body was. Her mahogany eyes contrasted against her skin, which was about as white as sour cream, and shined out from high cheekbones. In all seriousness, Anais was quite the attractive woman.

This morning, Anais was going to accompany Mistress to her second checkup while Cherice and NOVA were left behind to look after the female inmates.

"You seem chippier this morning." Anais commented upon seeing her rather cheerful boss.

"Why, thank you, Annie." Mistress chirped. "Well, we better get going. We don't want to keep Dr. Mumford waiting."

So Anais and Mistress went ahead and departed for the checkup. Along the way, Mistress's mood changed and she began to act anxiously.

_I hope he remembered. _Mistress thought to herself. The Warden had reluctantly agreed, a few weeks back, to come with them as well.

...

After going through the normal procedures and even receiving two copies of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ (Warden had no choice but to take the other copy back with him to Superjail and study it), Anais and Mistress returned to Ultraprison and went to her office to tell Anais's parents over the phone how she was.

"Now Anais, do you want to speak with your parents or would you rather I do it?" Mistress asked her young assistant.

"Well, uh, I'm sure my mother and father would like to hear your voice." Anais indecivisely answered.

"I suppose I could explain my plight to them. After all, they need to know why you're serving me."

Anais told Mistress her parents' phone number and watched her mistress dial and call them up.

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Jacobson?" Mistress asked.

"Of course. Who are you?" the woman, Mrs. Jacobson, answered.

"I am Anais's boss, the Mistress."

"Hello. So how is lil' Annie?"

"She is actually doing a great job being my assistant." Mistress chirped. "I cannot begin to tell you how much she's helped me while I'm in my condition..."

"Condition? What do you mean?"

"If you must know, I am currently four months pregnant."

"Oh, congrats to you! Oh, hang on. I need to tell Dudley about this."

Mrs. Jacobson put Mistress on hold for about a minute before coming back on the line with her husband and Anais's father, Mr. Dudley Jacobson.

"Hello to you, Mistress!" Dudley greeted his daughter's boss. "I share my wife's congrats with you and your baby. I hope your husband will help out too."

"Well, actually, I don't have one." Mistress candidly told him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not married nor am I even in a relationship at the moment."

"What?!" Dudley shouted shockingly. "You mean to tell me you had premarital sex? What the hell is this madness?"

"Let me explain..."

"No! Let me tell you something, Mistress. You have just earned yourself a spot in Hell for what you have put yourself through..."

"Now, Dudley..." Mrs. Jacobson tried to interject.

"Stay out of this, Kelly!" Dudley interrupted his wife. "Mistress, you are a whore! A whore! And I want to see to it that Anais doesn't follow your example."

"Dudley, please don't do this to Anais!" Kelly begged Dudley. "Let her be happy! Let her be a Muslim and please let her help Mistress during her pregnancy!"

He didn't listen.

"Goodbye, Mistress..." Dudley finished bitterly. "See you in Hell."

Then he hung up.

"Well?" Anais asked curiously. "How'd it go with my parents?"

"Um, let's just say your father wants nothing to do with me." Mistress replied sheepishly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my room and cry."

Mistress then left the room and left her young Muslim assistant behind. Suddenly, Cherice came in to see Anais curled up into a ball on the floor.

"What happened?" Cherice asked Anais. "Where's Mistress?"

"She just had a talk with my parents about how I was doing and she said my dad wants nothing to do with her." Anais answered. "She's back in her room crying, I guess."

"Do you think we should check on her?" Cherice asked again.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Anais answered uncertainly.


	8. Chapter 8

The Warden found himself looking at a light in the sky that even he found peculiar. It flashed almost nonstop in dark, dull yellow and pink hues like lightning trapped in a whirlpool. The hole that contained the lights beckoned Warden to come to it, using only the sounds of thunder to communicate.

"What's going on? What do you want from me?" Warden asked out loud to the hole, seeming to fully understand its one-syllable language.

He nodded and nodded as the hole thundered and flashed more and more frequently.

"You wanted to share a prophecy with me?" he asked timidly. "Well, what is it?"

The last thing he saw before blacking out was an exploding white-hot wisp of light that was supposedly too awesome for him to handle. When he came to, he had his head on the open pages of the book that he had taken home from Mistress's appointment with her doctor Lana Mumford. It turned out to have all been a dream he had after falling asleep while reading the first few pages of the book.

Then suddenly, an idea clicked in his head. He got out of his chair and ran off to find Jared.

"Jared!" Warden shouted after tracking down his accountant.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Jared asked his boss. "And why aren't you reading?"

"Jared, I know this may be hard to believe..." Warden began to say.

"You mean like your plans most of the time?" Jared commented.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking. Now I know this may be hard to believe, but I had a dream. A dream that must be taken seriously."

Jared appeared to be rather puzzled at what he was hearing.

"We're talking about dreams now?" Jared asked, still puzzled.

"Yes. Now, in this dream, there was a light in the sky that was trying to communicate with me through thunder. Apparently, it was prophecising about someone rising up to succeed me as the new Warden of Superjail. However, it was pretty vague on who it would be." Warden explained.

"And your point is?"

"The point of it, I think, is that soon there will be a change in power. It might be inevitable for this to occur anyway. Therefore, we have to make preparations to greet my successor in hopes of getting on his, eh, her graces."

"I think it's because you're anxious about becoming a father."

"No, that's not it. Jared, get out the bear costumes! We have a successor to meet!"

...

All of the Superjail employees, most of them in teddy bear suits, waited outside for hours to get even a measly sign from Warden's supposed successor. Some of them, including Alice, began to lose patience and give up.

"I'm starting to think this was a waste of time." Alice, the reddish-brown giant teddy, bitterly commented. "Why are we even in bear suits?"

"Hold on a minute, Alice." Warden, the violet teddy with large yellow shades and giant versions of his signature hat and bow, said. "We'll get a sign soon."

"You know, sir." Jared, the somewhat smaller dull brown teddy, started to say. "I think Alice might be right. So far, we've gotten nothing."

"Vait!" the Doctor, a grayish-green teddy, shouted. "I hear something!"

It just so happened that the Ultraprison ship was now landing in the courtyard. It landed with a thud, the doors opened and the ramp came out like usual. First came out Bruce, then NOVA, then Cherice and then Mistress with Anais holding her steady in case she fell over.

"What?" Warden asked, now baffled. "What are you doing here?"

Anais suddenly screamed and hid her face into Mistress's shoulder.

"B-b-b-bears..." Anais stuttered as she hid her face away. "Get them away from me!"

"Relax, Annie." Mistress said. "It's just Warden doing what he likes to do best: be an overgrown manchild."

"Hey!" Warden shouted defensively.

"Um, isn't that a little redundant?" Anais pointlessly asked.

"Does that matter?" Mistress answered with another question.

She then turned her attention to Warden.

"Warden, what are you and your crew doing dressed up as bears?" Mistress asked, slightly annoyed.

"We are waiting for my successor to come to Superjail." Warden cheerfully answered.

"And what gave you that idea?"

"A dream I had that involved flashing lights and a prophecy."

Mistress laughed to herself at the idea of a dream actually delivering a prophecy. She obviously thought it to be too silly to be taken seriously, but she never let on.

"Let me ask again: What are you and the ladies and Bruce doing here?"

"Well, actually, I had a dream as well."

"Was it like mine, with flashing lights and everything?"

"Not really. All I remember is people worshipping our child like it was a god or something. I don't know what that was about, seeing how the last child who was worshipped that much grew up to be Jesus Christ and I don't feel that we'll ever see that again."

"Do you think they might somehow be connected?"

"Connected? Puff. Both of our dreams don't seem to sync up enough to have any visible similarities between them."

Then out of the blue, Mistress jumped into the air.

"Are you alright?" Warden asked out of concern.

"It's the child. It just kicked." she spoke softly.

"How is that? Dr. Mumford said the baby wasn't supposed to start moving until next month." Anais asked, now rather confused.

Mistress grabbed both Anais and Warden's hands and placed them on her expanding abdomen. Both of them felt something wiggling about.

_I think I know who my successor is now._ Warden thought to himself musingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Several weeks had gone by since the Warden and the Mistress each had dreams foreshadowing the rise of a chosen one, whom they speculated to be the child they were currently expecting together. By this point, Warden had gotten used to reading _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ a few times per week and no longer felt bored enough to doze off. Mistress, on the other hand, was just now entering her third trimester and it had now become obvious to everyone who saw her that she was in fact pregnant. Unfortunately for her, this meant that people were seizing every chance they got to worship the "chosen one" (although not in the same way they did in her dream) and she pretty much became the butt of most fat jokes. Aside from the desire for chocolates and every kind of raw meat, her cravings became even stranger when they started to involve live grasshoppers and just hot sauce.

Today, Warden thought up of a new crazy boredom-reliving idea for the first time since finding out he was going to be a father months ago. He was now contemplating organizing a circus, but not just any kind, of course. This one involved titanic snakes, meat hooks, a whirlpool traveling at about 130 miles per hour, a boar about the same size as a lion and with razor-sharp tusks, a black bear with a jaguar's head, flesh-eating locusts, electrified barbed wires, a giant-ass mole which was conveniently residing inside the presumably-extinct volcano the prison was built within, and lastly a rotating flame-wheel. The circus was to take place at the courtyard and take up more than half of the space. He had already decided how many inmates would be performing: about 95, male and female, were recruited and half of them were to be used as backups should any performers find themselves dead. Then again, performers dying in front of the audience was practically the gist of the whole thing. He had also decided that the circus, instead of lasting a week like most circuses he knew of, would be open for about two whole months plus a week. This way, he could have time to gather up more inmates and animals to perform and to spend as much time as possible with his baby momma before the baby was born.

"Two months and a week?!" Jared asked outrageously. "Aren't you worried the performers will get exhausted after a while?"

"You know, you do bring up a good point..." Warden mused. "Jared, I hereby assign you to be their trainer!"

"But sir...!"

"Get going now! These performers need motivation and lots of it."

Jared said no more and was on his way to the circus tent that was just set up in the courtyard.

"Jailbot!" Warden beckoned.

The tombstone robot quickly charged in upon hearing his name.

"Jailbot, be a good boy and send some invites to Ultraprison. I'll have to borrowsome of their inmates." Warden said.

...

By the time Ultraprison had arrived, the circus was almost halfway completed. The male inmates were going over their first routine with Jared, Alice was given the role of looking over the giant animals and seducing a select few of the male performers, and Jailbot was to be used to round everyone up when their time came to perform. The Doctor was to keep a closeeye on the flesh-eating locusts he had modified days earlier. Warden felt it'd only be fair if he gave the Ultraprison crew and Anais too a tour of the under-construction circus first.

"So, eh, Warden... where did you get the idea for a circus?" Anais asked curiously.

"Honestly, it just came to me." Warden simply answered.

"Okay... well, I've never been to a circus like this before, especially one with meat hooks and that jaguar-bear thing."

"That's nothing, Anais." Mistress quipped. "You should've seen the naked woman he keeps in that crystal of his."

"What? A naked woman?" Anais asked, baffled.

"Oh, yes. That blonde tramp didn't have anything on her but dried blood and her English, it seems, is very poor. For some reason, he was referring to her as 'Hunter'..." Mistress answered in a factual manner.

Anais looked at Warden with a bit of shock and fear.

"Don't worry about Hunter, Anais." Warden assured her. "She's back in the crystal...for now."

"Well, anyway..." Mistress began to speak. "Could we see the performers? I'd like to know what they're going up against."

"Of course!" Warden answered cheerfully. "Follow me."

"I hope Jared's in there." Cherice murmured to herself.

The Warden, the Mistress, Anais and the rest of the crew went into a room where the male performers were getting dressed and training. Jared was there, giving the performers commands repeatedly.

"Oh, well... This in interesting. You got some of your own prisoners to do the entertainment?" Anais asked.

"Yes. I'd also like to have some of your prisoners, too." Warden answered, that last statement being reserved for Mistress.

"Which ones?" Mistress asked, a little shocked.

"It doesn't matter. But remember: The ratio I have in mind is more males than females."

"So that'd be 65 men and 30 women, right?"

"Correct!"

"Bruce, find 30 random inmates and bring them here! The Warden has something planned for them."

The FtM transsexual did as he was told. About five minutes later, he came back with 30 female inmates behind him. From the group, there was the female juggalo, Ilse Rasmussen the Danish import, Caroline Fisher the English import, Macy Shaft the black woman with the Afro, Filipino twins Yvelisse and Ivelis Angara, the female pervert, Minerva Mertins the smart one, etc.

"Perfect!" Warden shouted gleefully.

"What do you need from us, Mistress?" Ilse asked curiously.

"I don't." Mistress answered frankly. "Warden does, though."

"That's right, ladies." Warden said. "You have been picked to perform in this circus alongside 65 men."

"Oh, goody!" the female pervert squealed with delight.

"Just be careful not to kill yourselves out there." Warden advised, winking as he said this.

"Okay..." Yvelisse said uncomfortably.

"Good luck!"


	10. Chapter 10

The circus was finally complete and could now begin. All the inmate performers were put into the most flamboyant costumes the Warden could design for them and ready to go. All except for one...

"Where's Alice?" Jared asked his trainees.

"Apologies." a deep seductive, masculine voice sounded.

Out stepped Alice in a dress that left very little to the imagination. It was ombre-colored with lavender as the starting color and a pinkish crimson as the ending color; it did not cover her breasts, save for metallic silver star-shaped patches covering her nipples, but only exposed them, circumference and all. The only parts that were truly covered were her broad shoulders, the always-somewhat obvious bulge where her privates were, and the rest of her torso. Her ruby-red hair was in a thick braid and decorated with oddly-colored hibiscus flowers. Without her Tom Ford shades, her eyes revealed themselves to be a deep, deep blue and already starting to take shape in the feminine form. Her mask was also lavender and contained amethyst gemstones on the sides. On her feet were sandals from the Roman days.

"I was just practicing my Dance Magic Dance." she explained in this seductive voice, moving a large metallic ball with her fingers as she said so.

"What's that ball for?" one of the inmates, a biracial 20-year-old named Kale Jackson, asked.

"Hypnotizing people with its cheap novelty." she answered.

"Ah..." Kale sounded, obviously now turned on by the MtF transsexual's attire.

"What are you supposed to be?" the female juggalo asked.

"The Goblin Queen, of course." Alice playfully answered.

"Oh dear God..." another inmate, an illegal alien Mexican teen called Django, muttered, eyeing the bulge in Alice's dress. "Does that mean...?"

Some of the male and female inmates screamed at the sight, while the female pervert and Kale just stared at the object of their affections.

"Oh, Goblin Queen!" Kale shouted dramatically. "I'd like to pleasure you any way I can."

"Hmph, sure you would. Would you like to hold my ball?" Alice asked seductively.

"Kale!" Silas Latimer the middle-aged tutor inmate shouted.

Kale turned his attention to Silas and walked back over to his side.

"Alright. Let's get going!" Jared shouted.

...

The Warden and the Mistress sat in the highest seats inside the circus, looking over the rest of the audience and the performers. Warden wore a top hat that resembled his signature kind, only this one was navy blue, had a brown band, and was decorated with just a few peacock feathers. The rest of his suit was pretty much in the same colors, except the dress-shirt was totally white, and the shades were ombre-colored with baby blue as the starting color and pink as the ending color. Mistress, being seven months pregnant and all, had decided to put on a simple flowing dress colored in a much lighter hue of pink than what she usually wore. She still wore her signature go-go boots and shades, however. She had also brought along a bucket with her to do her business in since the nearest bathroom was inside the prison and only God knew whether or not she'd make it there in time.

"'Tis truly exciting to sit up here and watch the show among all the others." Warden said.

"Yes, I suppose so." Mistress muttered, looking down at the rest of the audience.

"So, uh, is there anything you and the little one... need?" Warden asked uncertainly.

"If you could, ask your mad scientist friend if I could have some locusts to eat, I mean, hold."

"Sure thing, m'lady."

He left for a few moments and then came back with a bag of about twelve to sixteen of the hopping insects.

"Be careful, my dear." he warned. "They've been altered to consume flesh."

"Why, thank you." Mistress chirped, seeming to ignore his warning.

She reached into the bag and devoured a couple of the grasshoppers alive.

"What are you doing?" Warden cried.

"Hey! What baby wants, baby gets." Mistress answered.

Not wanting to piss her off further, Warden said no more and sat back down.

For six hours, the expectant couple and the other audience members watched as many performers died in the most gruesome ways. Django was trying to fight off the lion-sized boar with an oversized bubble wand made from chrome pipes when it snapped into two upon hitting the boar on the head. Enraged, the boar charged into the Mexican boy, throwing him backwards into the electrified barbed wire. The result was a cooked corpse impaled by several metal spines. After Django's body had been disposed of, a biracial female inmate known to many only as "Honeybee" was set up to wrestle with an emerald-green anaconda that weighed in at about 3 to 4 tons. Within a few minutes, Honeybee had lost the fight and she was wholly consumed alive with no chance of fighting back. The rest of the performers were fatally burned, drug down to the depths of the Earth by the giant mole, sucked and ripped apart by the whirlpool, impaled with meat hooks, stripped to skeletons by the locusts, and had lost their heads to the jaguar-headed black bear Warden had playfully named Clawface. Mistress had actually dozed during those last four acts, much to Warden's annoyance and bewilderment.

Finally, when Alice walked out in her rather risque dress, Warden roused his pregnant companion awake.

"Did I miss something?" Mistress groggily sounded when she saw Alice. "When did we get to Disneyland?"

"Silly woman." Warden remarked. "We never left."

Trance-like '80s music began to play and Alice started to perform her hypnotizing ritual, which consisted of a mixture of ballet dancing and moving around the metal ball in her hand. Some of the male inmates in the audience gave into the charm of the ball that the detention officer waved in front of their faces.

"You go, girl." a random inmate murmured while keeping his eyes fixed on her ball.

On the other side of the audience, Mistress placed her hand on her belly and stroked it. (This was her way of settling down her child so it would go back to sleep.) She accepted Warden's offer to have her get closer to seeing Alice perform her Dance Magic Dance and was ready to settle down into her current position when something caught her off-guard. Mistress looked around for a second before fixing her gaze on her rounded abdomen. It was only the baby kicking, of course. She looked up at Alice and tried to concentrate on her act, but it was hard to focus with her child moving around in her belly.

"Oh God...she is so energetic." Mistress said, trying not to focus so much on the squirming.

"She sure is..." Warden sighed dreamily as he watched Alice dance.

"Now if she'd just stop moving around for a second..."

"Why would she do that? She's doing a great job."

Mistress sighed a breath of relief that Warden was too busy drooling over Alice at the moment to notice that she had inadvertently revealed the sex of their child. Since she and the rest of Ultraprison had found out the gender two months earlier after her most recent appointment, they tried their hardest to seal their lips over the matter. They were even making sure the father didn't find anything out about it, that is, until after Mistress had given birth.

About a couple hours later, night fell and the circus had to be closed for the night. Warden had successfully convinced Mistress to share his bed with him, but only for tonight, not that she would've liked to sleep with him again since the night they had accidentally conceived the child.

At some point while they were asleep, Mistress on her left side and Warden on his right, he abruptly woke up and roused his counterpart awake.

"Mistress?" Warden asked.

"Yes, Warden?" Mistress replied with another question.

"I need to share something with you...now."

"What is it?"

"I think I love you."

Mistress seemed rather surprised at what she was hearing. However, she quickly came back to her senses and looked at him with suspicion.

"Wait a minute. You're not just saying that because you got me pregnant, are you?" she asked dubiously.

"Where did you get that idea?" Warden asked nervously, giggling and blushing at once.

"Never mind."

"But in all seriousness, I've had this feeling about you for quite a while now. I've no idea what it is, but whether awake or asleep, you always seem to show up..."

"Really? I show up while you're awake or asleep?" Mistress asked, now starting to giggle over how ridiculous he sounded. "Geez, Warden. How corny can you be?"

"Forget I just said that, then. Can we go out sometime?" Warden asked.

"Well, that's a difficult question to answer..."

"Alright, when you're ready, let me know-"

"No."

"Well, that was quick."

"Listen. I don't have the time and energy to date anyone right now, especially with this baby of yours I have to carry around everywhere. I'd much rather focus on this child I'll be bringing into the world in two months and my work. I don't think you'd really find the time and energy either with Superjail. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm sorry. Honestly, I am. But I'm afraid the baby and Ultraprison will have to come first and second."

"Alright, then." Warden reluctantly said. "Sorry I woke you up."

They then settled back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I apologize if you were expecting more action in this chapter. It's focused more on introducing new characters than anything else and I guess I got a bit carried away with it. Anyway, I'd thank to Jubalii and all the other fans out there who have been following this fanfic from the beginning, even when Cooljoe64 was working on it, for encouraging me to keep writing. And I'd especially like to thank Cooljoe64 for giving me the OK to finish his fanfic for him. Without him, none of this would be possible.

-Voltalia

The circus had proven to be a success after a month of gory performances and dazzled audiences. The Warden had now gone ahead and roped the Hunter and Bruce into performing as well. Hunter was to perform inside a giant plastic bubble, wearing nothing but sparkles and a sequin loosely draped over her shoulder. As for Bruce, however, he was fitted into a silver tuxedo with a matching cape, mask, and top hat which was almost similar to Warden's usual kind. He was given an oversized silver bubble wand, which happened to be similar to the one Django used to fight off the lion-sized boar with razor-sharp tusks.

Speaking of Django, he and the other performers who were killed last month had already been replaced. Now, alongside the ones who survived, there consisted of the female schizophrenic Hanna Barbera, the wolfgirl Lupa Grey, the Persian German mix Jasmine Klover, the Native American woman River Snake, Gary and his little Bird's female counterparts, the teenage Russian punk Nikola, his female counterpart Nikita, the young Korean-descent woman Reagan, and many others.

Yes, now a month into its run, the circus was to resume with more expected massacres and mesmerizing acts. Unbeknowst to the performers, however, they were about to entertain a larger audience.

The Warden had gone outside this morning to open the circus earlier than usual when he noticed something odd...

"Who are you people?!" he shouted upon seeing a large group of young adults behind NOVA, who was near the entrance of the tent.

This new, unfamiliar group was obviously from a southern part of the United States and all the individuals seemed to know the Mistress's assistant Anais Jacobson. Well, at least most of them seemed to. The oldest ones were either twenty three or twenty four; the youngest were around Anais's age. One person in the group, a young woman named Keira who apparently descended from Sacagawea and her son, had just turned twenty years old and yet she still dressed herself like an elementary-age girl in that she had ribbons in her hair and wore flat tennis shoes with cute prints on them. Another was a twenty three-year-old Canadian-born male who had dyed his hair in the most ridiculous colors anyone had ever seen: firetruck red, forest green, amethyst purple, a bright orange, and a hot pink. Another was a gray-eyed sandy-haired eighteen year old French-Canadian girl who went by the name Fifi and dressed herself in dark, vivid colors. The last example was a nineteen-year-old Ukrainian girl named Yulia who had fiery-red hair, amber eyes, dangling ear piercings, and a pale-blue tunic worn by time itself.

"Oh, we are college students." Keira answered cheerfully.

"College students?" Warden asked again, as if he were unfamiliar with what Keira had stated. "And you're here for the circus, right?"

"Oh, yes." Keira replied once more. "This weird pink robot was telling us about how this circus had, like, a woman's take on the Goblin King from Labyrinth, mutated animals, a flame-wheel and other cool stuff that the guys at Cirque du Soleil couldn't deal with to save their lives."

Warden then focused his attention on NOVA.

"NOVA..." Warden spoke sternly. "I want to know right now: Who told you to kidnap these youngsters and bring them here?"

"Well..." NOVA began. "While I can't tell you who gave me that order, I will say that the last person I talked to was Anais Jacobson."

"Mistress!" Warden shouted.

An eight months pregnant Mistress came onto the scene, upon hearing her name, in an oversized raspberry-colored tunic decorated in tribal patterns. She still wore her signature shades but her gladiator sandals were a substitution for her usual go-go boots. Arm in arm was Anais, the talk of the hour.

"Mistress, did you know that Anais...?" Warden was going to ask.

"Gave NOVA an order to kidnap her friends from college and bring them here to see your circus?" Mistress finished for him. "Of course I did. Don't worry, I'll see to it that Anais is punished soon."

"Hey, Anais!" the rainbow-haired young man shouted at his friend. "Who's the MTBILF?"

"That would be my employer, the Mistress." Anais answered proudly. "She asked me to help her while she's pregnant."

"That's quite an honor, eh?" Fifi remarked. "You might put that on your resume for when you find a job, eh?"

"I'm sure she will." Mistress answered.

"Hey, Mistress!" Keira shouted from behind Fifi. "Do you have any idea who the father is?"

Yulia turned her head and glared at Keira.

"Oh ho ho." Mistress laughed. "I've known who he was since the day I found out I was pregnant. He's the same guy who organized the circus you're so excited to see. Isn't that right, Warden?"

Warden laughed nervously and blushed an intense dark red.

"Well, well." Tobias the rainbow-haired man remarked. "Aren't you a lucky bastard?"

"Um, could we please change the subject?" Anais asked uncertainly. "I'm sure we wouldn't want to make our host uncomfortable."

"Right." Warden said, now trying to move on from that embarrassing moment. "Now, I'd like to warn you that you'll be sitting among convicts who've raped, murdered, assaulted, kidnapped and done God knows what to people your age. So it'd be best to try not to interact with them, if you can. And no, you cannot sit by me or Mistress."

"Okay..." Fifi said uncertainly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" a skinny headphone-wearing black girl named Reba asked. "Let's just go on in!"

"Go right ahead." Warden said. "I was going to open the circus early anyway."


	12. Chapter 12

The Warden, the Mistress, Anais, NOVA, and the college students all entered the circus together.

Tobias, Reba and Yulia and some of the other diverse youngsters sat on the left side with the gay married inmates Jean and Paul, the serial rapist, the druggie Seth Jones, the zoophile Leif Asgard, the pedophile Hawke Nathanson, and the Venezuelan sniper Manuel Martinez. On the right side sat Warden and Mistress at the very top like usual while below them were more inmates and the rest of the youngsters, including the Native American Keira. While Mistress had on her oversized raspberry tunic, pink shades and gladiator sandals, Warden had on a red top hat with a yellow band and a tiger lily attached to it. His suit was the same kind of colors as the hat, except for the dress-shirt which was the same color as his regular kind. His shades were the same as his regular kind as well, only these were of a much lighter hue. Anais was forced to sit next to the expectant couple so they could watch her at all times. More than anything, this felt like looking after one of their own children and they could certainly use the practice now.

One of the college students, an enthusiastic eighteen-year-old Taiwanese girl named Kayley who was partially deaf, got out her mini-camcorder and started to record the circus as it began.

"Hello, viewers!" Kayley shouted. "My name is Kayley Chang and I've got a wonderful thing to show you all! My friends and I are at a circus where mutant animals, a flame-wheel, inmates, and a woman's interpretation on Jareth the Goblin King are the real entertainers! Emphasis on real!"

"Hey, Kayley." Reba interjected. "Could you keep it down? I know you can't hear very well, but people are trying to watch."

"No problem!" Kayley replied.

Out came Alice and she once again performed her hypnotizing ritual with her metal ball in front of the audience, specifically the men.

"Wait...this is the Goblin Queen?" Ezekiel Abraham, a twenty-year-old Protestant Christian man, asked in a hushed tone to Reba.

"Why not? She's got the metal ball." Reba answered him.

"But there's something in her dress that drives me nuts. Look at that bulge right there."

"So what? It's probably a tampon or something."

"Wait a minute. No, it's not."

At that moment, Reba and Ezekiel witnessed Alice getting a boner from waving her metal ball in front of one of their peers, a jocky twenty-one-year-old man named Edmund Winter. Ezekiel was so sick with disgust that he puked into Manuel's lap. Manuel felt so angry and humiliated at being puked on that he grabbed Ezekiel by the shoulders. He threw him so hard onto the ground that Ezekiel broke his neck and died instantly.

"Good boy, Manny." Alice accoladed. "That should teach him to have a little bit more respect."

Manuel blushed with surprise and hugged Alice's neck.

"Okay then..." Reba said uncomfortably.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Kayley shouted. She had been recording all that on her camcorder and was still recording.

When Alice's performance came to a close, next came the Hunter in her giant bubble. She began her act by tumbling around in the plastic sphere. The audience members, except for the expecting couple and Anais, sat there confused by what they were just witnessing.

"This is taking too long!" Edmund shouted after about seven minutes. "I want to see dancing now!"

The jock took out an unused steel thermos.

"Edmund, no!" Kayley yelled in a desperate plea.

"Shut up, bitch!" Edmund yelled back.

He threw the thermos at Hunter's head, immediately provoking her. She tore through her bubble and pounced at the jock.

"Oh my God!" Reba screamed. "Do something!"

Edmund tried to pull Hunter off, but she grabbed his head and tore it right off along with his spine and spinal cord. She didn't stop there, however. One of the college students pulled the sequins off the blonde woman, further provoking her. She slashed out at the others and jumped around. At some point, Manuel's rifle went off and a few people fell dead. When the remaining audience members stepped back, Hunter, a pale girl wearing all black, Seth, Hawke, an Indian girl wearing a mismatching colored attire and the serial rapist were all laying together, immobile and in a growing pool of blood.

"Keira!" Kayley shouted from across the left side. "That blonde lady just got shot!"

"No!" Warden cried dramatically. "Not Hunter!"

Upon seeing Hunter's fresh corpse, Warden had to delay the next act for a few minutes so Jailbot could clean off the blood and dispose the bodies. After all that was over, a pair of normal-appearing camels came out and began to dance merrily. A few seconds later, Jasmine Klover, River Snake, and the silver tuxedoed gentleman himself came out holding the giant bubble wand together.

Jasmine and River were wearing much skimpier versions of Bruce's outfit and had sparkly face paint. The only difference in the face paint was that Jasmine's was of a golden color and River's was a metallic chartreuse.

"Hooray! Now this is going to be awesome!" Kayley shouted upon seeing the three fancy-dressed performers.

All three of the performers waved the giant bubble wand around, producing many spectacular giant bubbles that even Mistress was astonished to see. However, these were not ordinary bubbles as the audience members would soon learn. These giant floating spheres shapeshifted on their own, merged and divided, and even came with flashing lights that fortunately were not enough to blind anyone.

To add more to the fantastic display, the camels were dancing around the bubbles, grunting with delight.

Without warning, Warden abruptly announced "Okay, I think I've seen enough now!"

"What are you doing? They were just warming up!" Mistress protested.

"I know, but I want to spare everyone the boredom. Jailbot!"

The tombstone-shaped robot with the green pixelated face presented himself in front of his daddy.

"Jailbot, bring Alice back out here! I want to see her move her ball again." Warden commanded.

"What?!" Bruce shouted. "You can't be serious."

Jailbot ignored that and brought Alice out onto the arena anyway.

"The hell?" Alice asked upon seeing Bruce, the two ladies, and the camels. "What are you doing out here?"

"Performing until Warden told that pile of junk to get you." Bruce sneered.

"In that outfit? I don't think so."

"Don't you dare say that about the Silverman!" River Snake shouted defensively.

Alice went ahead and punched the Native American in the stomach before throwing her at the tuxedoed sir.

"FFFUUUUU-"

River got up and ran as fast as she could anyway before the two transsexuals collided and tumbled around on the ground. Jasmine tried to stay out of it but found herself kicking the Goblin Queen across the face. The Persian German woman couldn't let herself go and was thrown out onto Jared, who had just been coming out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Now this is interesting." Warden said, leaning closer to see who would win even though he already knew who the winner was.

Finally after twenty minutes of fighting, the Silverman and the Goblin Queen got up and got physical near a pillar. Without any foreshadowing, Alice felt herself getting a really hard punch to the dick and stumbled backward into the pillar. The marble column made its slow descent down across to the right side of the audience.

"Timber!" Warden shouted in a drawn-out manner as the pillar was falling.

"My name is Timber!" a random inmate in the audience shouted before being fatally crushed, alongside several other audience members, by the pillar.

Except for the Warden of course, everyone else in the audience was shocked at the gruesome sight. The Mistress had actually fainted moments after the pillar smashed part of the audience to death.

"Oh, Alice!" Warden shouted flirtatiously. "Look what you did!"

"Shut up..." Alice quietly muttered as she lied on the ground.

The surviving audience members gathered around Mistress out of concern that she may've been overwhelmed by what was all happening at once.

"Is she okay?" Keira asked her quiet brunette friend Penny.

Penny shrugged.

"Maybe she needs mouth-to-mouth?" one of the college students, a twenty three-year-old playboy, asked.

"Hey, that's my job!" Warden shouted. He then leaned over to Mistress's face.

"Hold on. She's coming around." Anais said.

The Mistress did come to and was pulled up to her feet by her two escorts.

"Oh... I must've swooned." Mistress sounded dreamily.

"Is the little one alright?" Warden asked out of concern.

"I think so." Mistress answered.

Out of the blue, she felt a strong cramp slithering its way down her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Anais asked out of concern.

"I think so. It must be cramps..." Mistress assured her. She then sat back down.

Then another cramp hit and another. And another. And another. Each came at a three-minute interval.

"Do you want a bubble bath? It might help you mellow out." Warden said.

"So you have been reading the book?" Anais asked.

Mistress then got up and grabbed Warden by his dress-shirt collar.

"Listen here, Tuxedo Mask!" she seethed at him.

"Heh heh. It's funny because it's not me." Bruce smirked at Alice.

"In too much pain...to say anything..." Alice winced.

"I'm fine. It's just cramps, okay?!" Mistress yelled. "I don't need you to treat this like I really am in labor. So do me a favor and butt out-"

A splashing sound, like water hitting solid metal, could be heard and Warden and Anais now looked at each other with fright. Mistress fell to the ground upon feeling another cramp and became immobile with agonizing pain. It was then that she finally accepted that she was indeed going into labor. She then screamed from the bottom of her throat.

"Uh, sir..." Anais nervously sounded. "I think it's time..."

"Suddenly, I'm not so sure I want to continue the circus today." Warden dubiously shared. "How could you possibly top a woman knocking over a pillar and killing several members of your audience?"

"Not for another circus act, you idiot." Mistress seethed. "She meant time to have the baby."

Within minutes, Warden fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took so long. School beckons and so does family and other important affairs. Also, I'd like to apologize to the readers who were expecting a boy or multiples. But hey, you could always create your own spawn. Anyway, I'd like to thank the kind person who put this fanfic on . They should be awarded with a "Holy Rainbow of Awesomeness"! Ahem, enough of that. Enjoy the story!

-Voltalia

Anais was with the Warden, the Mistress, and Dr. Lana Mumford inside the Warden's master bedroom. Just a few hours ago, Anais's eight-months-pregnant boss had gone into labor, which was somewhat odd considering that her due date was a month away. Now Anais was calling her mother, Mrs. Kelly Jacobson, from her own cellphone.

"Hey, Mom." Anais greeted her mother.

"Hello, sweetie! How's work going so far?" Kelly asked.

"Well...my boss is kinda sorta going into labor right now..." Anais sheepishly answered.

"What happened?"

"Well, we went to this circus that her baby daddy, the Warden of Superjail, set up that was supposed to run for over two months. He told me he did this so he'd spend more time with her..."

"Aww, that's nice."

"...but this circus has been going on for a month right now. However, he had to close it early because we believe one of the last acts may've sent her into early labor."

"Oh my... I hope she'll be alright."

"I hope so, too. Her doctor's looking at her now. We're not sure how long this is going to take, so..."

"Alright then. I'll see you soon. It'll be nice to finally have company over since your father and I separated..."

"What? When did this happen?"

"I'll explain later. You better provide support for Mistress while she needs it."

"Okay..."

Anais then hung up.

"Alright, Mistress." Dr. Mumford began to speak. "I've decided to let your friends come in so you'll feel more comfortable."

"Okay..." Mistress murmured painfully, clutching to Warden's bedsheets as she lied on her left side of his bed.

At that moment, NOVA, Cherice, and Bruce came into the room.

"Um...NOVA, could you sit me up on those pillows?" Mistress asked. "It'd be better for my back."

"Yes, Mistress."

NOVA did as she was told. She then backed up while Cherice climbed up onto Mistress's right side and sat herself down.

"How is she?" Warden asked Dr. Mumford, referring to Mistress of course.

"Well..." began the pale thinly-framed Dr. Mumford, pushing her red wine-colored hair away from her hazel eyes as she did. "Mistress is currently three centimeters apart. I'd like for her to reach ten centimeters, although it may take a while given how different time can be for the cervix to dilate. I'm not exactly sure, truth be told."

"Well, is there anything you can do to speed this up?" he asked desperately. "I don't want to have to wait about an hour for her cervix to dilate just so she can squeeze some sort of hellspawn through her pelvis!"

"I'm afraid not. It's best to just let nature take its course with this one."

"Okay..."

Suddenly, Cherice felt an arm wrapped around her person squeeze her neck.

"Eh..." she winced. "Maybe instead of speeding it up, you should slow it down a bit..."

"Oh!" Dr. Mumford yelped in surprise, ignoring Cherice's comment. "I better see how far apart she is now."

She went to check on Mistress.

"Well, she's at..." Dr. Mumford began. "Six centimeters apart? Wow, this is going faster than I thought."

"By God, at this rate, she might be fully dilated in about four minutes!" Warden exclaimed. "I don't know if I can watch..."

He hid his face into the palms of his hands.

About a couple minutes later, Dr. Mumford checked again. This time, her eyes widened and her face evolved into an expression of an odd delight. She squeaked.

"What's the matter?" Warden asked, his face still covered away.

"Oh, nothing really." she answered. "It's just that she is now at ten centimeters. Finally, we can begin. Ready, Mistress?"

"Yes..." her patient replied, now in more pain than before.

"Very well. On the count of three, you better get to pushing."

"Alright, I shall."

"Right then. One. Two. Three. NOW PUSH!"

Mistress began to do just that.

"I don't think I can handle this..." Warden woozily said before passing out.

...

"Sir? Sir? Sir! Wake up!" Warden could hear a feminine voice demand.

He woke up immediately and observed that he was outside his master bedroom. Dr. Lana Mumford was standing over him while Alice, still in her Goblin Queen attire and still reeling from the punch to the dick, had been cradling him the entire time he was unconscious.

"What? What is it?" Warden asked out of bewilderment.

"Sir..." Dr. Mumford began. "It's a girl and she's very beautiful."

Upon hearing the revelation, Warden began to cry and buried his face into his big beautiful crush's cleavage. Alice developed a pissed-off look on her partially-bruised face as if to ask "Really? You're going to do that in front of _her?_" and even blushed at what was happening.

"Oh, um- your name is Alice, right? -don't worry about that. I'm sure that's a normal reaction upon hearing those words." Dr. Mumford assured the trans woman.

Once Warden stopped shedding tears and had shown his face again, Dr. Mumford focused her attention back on him.

"Come inside." she said. "It's something you must see to believe."


	14. Chapter 14

The Warden and Dr. Lana Mumford walked into his master bedroom together. Awaiting them were Anais, NOVA, Cherice, Bruce, the Mistress and finally the baby girl they were waiting for.

"Is that...?" Warden asked upon seeing the newborn in Mistress's arms.

"Yes." Dr. Mumford replied. "Just look at her."

Neither Warden nor Mistress wanted a child in their lives... and yet, here she was. This was clearly a comely babe, as her nearly-perfected facial features and tuft of very dark hair would suggest. At this point, it was sort of hard to tell whom she'd be taking after. Nevertheless, Warden found himself searching for any visual clues as to determine that she was indeed his daughter, as much as he'd hate to admit it.

"Heh heh. Don't get too immersed." Dr. Mumford chuckled.

"Why?" Warden asked.

"Because I have to ask right now: Did either of you come up with a name yet?" Dr. Mumford prompted forward.

The new father found himself stumped on what to answer. He had been so preoccupied with the idea of this child being the "Chosen One" and with the circus that he hadn't even a brief thought on what would be a good name for the future messiah. He looked up to his baby momma and hand-cued her to answer Dr. Mumford.

"I already had a name in mind before I even had my daughter." she answered confidently after getting the message from Warden.

"You did?" Dr. Mumford asked again. "What is it?"

"Her name..." Mistress began. "...is Marguerite Diane Kanellis."

"Ah..." Dr. Mumford happily gasped in awe. "I don't believe there is any name better than that one."

Warden cocked his head in surprise and walked closer over to Mistress.

"I didn't expect you to come prepared for this..." Warden confessed. "And I certainly didn't think you'd choose a name like that...why?"

"Do you remember when we were talking about our parents after the maze was over?" Mistress asked out of thin air.

"Of course I do. That was six months ago."

"Well, after the ladies and Bruce and I had found out her gender, I found myself thinking of that same conversation where first, we were discussing our dads. And then the part about our mothers really stood out to me. This whole experience reminded me of my mother, Marguerite, having to raise me all by herself for the first eight years of my life."

"Eight?"

"She died before I turned nine years old. I don't know what happened that day, but all I know was that after that, I was alone..." She found herself reaching the early stages of crying, but managed to fight back.

"But where did 'Diane' come from?"

"It came from your mother, Warden. The mother you said you never got to know."

Then Warden found himself on the verge of tears.

"Is this uncomfortable for you two?" Dr. Mumford asked uncertainly.

"Oh no, it's fine." Mistress assured her.

"Okay then..."

Out of the blue, Jailbot came in with Alice and Jared.

"Oh, you guys!" Warden shouted dramatically. "I'm so glad you came in!"

"Sir!" Anais hissed in a near-whisper. "You'll wake up Maggie."

"Oh, she'll be fine." Warden laughed. "After all, she did cry herself to sleep. Or so I think."

"Oh, she cried herself to sleep, alright." Dr. Mumford chuckled. "It just took a little while for her to settle down, especially after cleaning off all the blood."

Warden then waited until Dr. Mumford was silent to put his arms around Mistress.

"It's not like me to say this, but..." Warden began. "I'm very proud of you and I'm sure your mother would've been, too, for what you did today. God rest her soul..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **This is it, guys! This is the very last chapter! Oh Mein Gott, it's done! With that said, I should get to work on a one-shot I wrote some time ago called "Repent" (this one takes place shortly after the season 3 finale "Burn Stoolie Burn") and "All in the Family", which is the sequel to this. Thank you so much for reading this 'til the very end and remember: You all (yes, this includes you, Cooljoe64) made this possible to continue on.

-Voltalia

A month plus a couple weeks had gone by since the Mistress had Marguerite and it was now time for Ultraprison to go on its way. Upon realizing this, it almost broke the Warden's heart to think about being separated from the family he had accidentally created the night Mistress raped him after she lost the bet. Here was his chance to account for one of his mistakes and do something that didn't involve hurting others (well, sort of). Here was his chance to prove that he was not his father when it came to looking after a child, especially if it was his own. But most importantly, here was his chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the woman who regarded him as nothing more than an overgrown manchild. But it would have to wait, for today, that day he knew all along would be coming, the circus had ended its nine-week run and now Superjail's counterpart had to resume the almost-status quo.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." Mistress said sadly, looking down at her daughter. "I don't want to separate Maggie from her dad."

"Well, at least she'd know who her father was." Cherice assured her boss.

"Still, I feel horrible for having to do this."

"Everything'll be alright. Just don't worry about it so much."

"If you say so, Cherice..."

Mistress turned around and instantly, she saw Warden standing there with Jailbot by his side.

"Here to say goodbye to us, I suppose?" Mistress inquired.

"Yes. I've got Jailbot with me. I want to make sure he says goodbye to his sister." Warden replied. "It's not every day a family has to be separated like this, you know."

"Well, make this quick. The orbit schedule can't be delayed any more than it already is."

"Alright then."

Jailbot and his daddy walked over to Mistress as she was cradling Marguerite in her arms. Jailbot extended his four robotic arms from their sockets and wrapped them around Mistress and his sister in an old-fashioned somewhat loving embrace. His green pixelated face was replaced with a green pixelated heart for a brief moment and then it changed back. The white robot then moved back a bit while his daddy laid his head on Mistress's shoulder and embraced her in the same way. At that moment, Marguerite started coming to and it caught her mother off-guard.

"Well, good morning, Maggie." she greeted her awakened daughter. "I wasn't expecting you to get up this early."

"Oh my!" Warden exclaimed in surprise as he felt his bowtie being loosened and then falling off.

Warden then looked down to see that Maggie had the pink ribbon in her hands.

"Well, she might as well take something from Superjail as a souvenir." Mistress joked with a laugh.

"Do you want us to help you get ready to leave?" Warden asked.

"Yeah, I guess you and Jailbot could be of some help. Just remember that NOVA will be doing most of the work."

...

"No, I don't want you to go!" a young American punk inmate cried out to the female Russian punk inmate Nikita.

"I don't want to leave you, but alas..." Nikita cried dramatically. "It must be..."

All the Ultraprison staff and inmates were boarding the pink ship, which the Mistress had named USS Artemis, ready to leave at last. Anais and the college students who survived the circus had to come with them, for the USS Artemis was the only way they would be able to get back home.

"Oh, Jared!" Cherice cried. "I'll miss you so much!"

"I hope you'll come back." Jared said sadly. "I don't know how I could live without you."

"Alright, alright. Let's get moving." NOVA shouted again and again as she gathered up the female inmates and college students.

The surviving Filipino twin Yvelisse Angara walked forlornly behind the female pervert, Nikita, an Ethiopian adoptee, the female Neo-Nazi, and a whole other bunch as they boarded the USS Artemis with a lady Satanist and a female white supremacist being the very last ones. Cherice and the rest of the staff came aboard next. Finally, it was Mistress's turn, but not before she shared a farewell exchange with Warden.

"Is it alright if I...peck you?" Warden asked uncertainly.

"Why don't you save that for when we go on our first date?" Mistress replied.

"So you do want to go out with me?"

"Maybe... But I do admire how you went through all that trouble of setting up that circus just so you could spend time with me. And you were kind of there when I had our daughter. So I guess it's worth at least one date."

"I guess that's good enough for me... By the way, once you drop off those college students and Anais, what are you going to tell their professors? their parents?"

"I'll think of something. Goodbye."

He hugged her again and then she boarded her pink airship. Before he knew it, it flew up and away in the blink of an eye. He then broke down into a sobbing mess and took comfort into the arms of his big beautiful crush Alice.

"At least I still have you, Alice..." Warden sniffed.

"Eh, whatever." Alice replied nonchalantly.

And with that, all but Warden moved on with the dramatic event and went back to normal.


End file.
